Walk in His Shoes
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Morfin recalls how his sister slowly began to slip away from him.  He recalls how his sister told him to walk in that muggles shoes, and that's something he'll never do. Written for Alliterated Pairings Competition at HPFC.


_You think the only people that are people_

_Are people that look and think like you_

_But if you walk in the footsteps of a stranger_

_You'll learn new things you never knew you never knew_

_-Colors of the Wind_

She doesn't realize what she is doing really. My little sister has gone mad and it's that stupid muggle's fault. She keeps on telling me all these stupid things. She tells me to walk in that muggles footsteps and that I am prejudice towards people who don't act like me and I only fire back the same reply.

"I have good reason to be." Why would I every trust a piece of filth to do something for me. It is just absurd to even process that thought. But silly naïve Merope has other things in mind then actually thinking. I know she's trying to make that muggle fall for her, and from what I can observe she's doing a good job. I saw them sneak off the other night and the man had the stupidest smile on his face that was never there before. He seems completely infatuated with my sister though. I watch as they continue to do this; Merope disobeying our father, but for some reason I don't tell. She seems so happy and I don't want to mess with her.

Now today she has confronted me with the worst problem; she's going to have a child. This is the last straw for me and I don't know what I should do. If I don't tell father he will be mad, but my sister will never forgive me. Then again my sister is a filthy blood traitor carrying a filthy child within her and sometimes I think it best that I don't have her forgiveness because it is worth nothing.

"Father" I call and father turns to look at me; his stone cold eyes still scare me as they used to when I was a child.

"What is it Morfin?" he asks his tone showing that he is rather annoyed by my presence. Just as I am about to speak Merope runs down the other set of stairs and gives me a look. Does she know what I'm about to say, but then again who cares what she thinks.

"I caught Merope sneaking out the other night with that filthy muggle that goes by the name of Tom Riddle." I see Merope suck in a breath and father turns to her too.

"Is this true Merope?" She looks down as she searches for words to say to cover the big mess she's created, but there is no way know she's in way to deep.

"Oh and it gets better father" I say my smile widening. "Apparently she's expecting a child by the muggle that is what you told me correct Merope." That's when the tears start to fall down her face and she's sobbing. Father's eyes are wide with shock and he runs to her pinning her up against the wall.

"Is this true girl?" he thunders and Merope nods. She falls to the floor and starts to sob.

"Father he loves me and he wants to marry me." Father grabs his wand from the table and shoots a curse at her which she narrowly dodges.

"I will here no more of this gather your things and leave this house."

"But father"

"Don't you are no daughter of mine you dare dirty the name of the Gaunt family and try to call me father what do you take me as girl a fool." Then Merope does the most unspeakable thing ever.

"You are a fool father. Tom is no different then you or Morfin he cares about me just as much as you used to. Believe it or not he is very understanding and he does love me." Father let's out somewhat of an angry shriek and he runs the tackle Merope, but she runs back upstairs. He turns back to his desk and throws his chair up against the wall making it shatter into many pieces.

"Make sure that she never comes back!" he yells at me.

"Yes father" I mutter and turn away. As I walk up the stairs I run into Merope just as she is leaving.

"Morfin one day you will walk in his shoes and you'll realize what I mean." She storms past me down the stairs and I sigh. My sister has gone mad and then again it's probably that filthy blood sucker inside her.

**I really enjoyed writing this and I may attempt to write more with Merope and Morfin. Please review. :D**


End file.
